


yayo, yes you

by orphan_account



Series: yayo, yes you [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, TW mentions of blood, and Vanessa is her baby, brooke is the head of a big drug cartel, tw crime, tw dom/sub, tw gun violence, tw just violence in general, tw mentions of drugs, tw mommy kink, tw murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke is the ringleader of a massive multi-million dollar drug cartel and Vanessa is just along for the ride.





	yayo, yes you

Brooke was dangerous, Vanessa knew that since the day she met the tall blonde. But, something in Vanessa told her over and over again that Brooke was dangerous to everyone except her. Brooke was the head of a multi-million dollar drug ring, she’s killed people who’ve wronged her. And yet something in Vanessa refuses to be afraid of the older woman.

Vanessa sat straddling Brooke’s lap while she talked about a big deal on the phone.

“If you fuck this up for us I swear to god, you’re done with,” Brooke snaps, probably at one of the lowlife dealers that work for her. Vanessa feels a sudden rush of heat pool in her abdomen at Brooke’s stern tone. Brooke knows, she always does. She slams the desktop phone back into its receiver and turns her attention to the girl in her lap. Vanessa’s breath hitches in her throat as Brooke focuses on her, picking her apart with her eyes. 

“Can we go to bed, mommy?” Vanessa asks in a pleading tone. Brooke shakes her head and Vanessa whimpers but still attempts to grind down on Brooke’s thigh. Brooke roughly grabs her hips to keep her in place.

“Mommy needs to make a few more phone calls, and then I’m all yours, kitten. Be a good girl for me and I’ll let you cum as many times as you want,” Brooke whispers filthily into Vanessa’s ear. At this point Vanessa can only nod and bury her face into Brooke’s neck. 

Brooke talks on the phone for what feels like forever, the tone she’s using particularly stern and Vanessa knows it’s because of her. If she wasn’t so far gone maybe she’d feel bad for whoever was on the receiving side of Brooke’s cold, stern words; but she can’t bring herself to care as her need grows stronger and stronger. Brooke finally sets the phone down and turns her attention back to the girl straddling her lap.

“Mommy’s all done, do you still wanna go to bed?” Brooke asks, tone much sweeter than before. Vanessa can’t get any words out so she answers with a short nod.

“Use your words, baby girl,” 

“Yes, yes please, mommy, take me to bed, please,” Vanessa’s pleading is cut short as Brooke lifts her up from the back of her thighs, effortlessly. The strength she’s exhibiting turning Vanessa on even more. She gets to the bedroom in record time and tosses Vanessa onto the bed and crawls on top of her to begin sucking dark purple bruises onto the girl’s neck. Brooke knows Vanessa loves hickeys, she wants everyone to know she’s been ravished by Brooke, she wants everyone to know who she belongs to. Suddenly, she pulls Vanessa up so she can undress her. Brooke pulls Vanessa’s tiny crop top over her head before reaching behind her and unclasping her skimpy lace bralette. She lays Vanessa back down and begins undressing herself. Once she’s undressed her attention is back on Vanessa, this time in a lower region. She hikes Vanessa’s skirt up to her hips and runs two fingers up the length of Vanessa’s slit through her panties. The expensive lace already almost soaked through due to Vanessa’s arousal. 

“You’re so wet for mommy, aren’t you baby? How do you want mommy to fuck you? Hmm?” Vanessa nods furiously, her silence earning her a hard slap on the thigh. Vanessa whines in response. 

“Remember my rules, princess. Use your words. Now, how do you wanna be fucked, baby girl? Do you want my fingers? Or maybe you wanna take mommy’s strap tonight?”

Vanessa’s brain just about short circuits.

“Want your strap, mommy, please, I need it, I need it, I want it so bad,” Vanessa pleads.

“Good girl. I will be right back. I want you to stay here and wait patiently for me. And no touching or else there will be consequences, do you understand me?”

“Yes, mommy,” Vanessa manages to squeak out. Brooke comes back barely a minute later with Vanessa’s favorite dildo attached to a harness, lube, and a few other things Vanessa can’t make out in Brooke’s arms. She watches Brooke slip the harness on and adjust the straps, as each second passes Vanessa gets more and more worked up. 

“Vanessa, I want you to touch yourself while I get ready. Don’t touch your clit, I just want you to open yourself up for me. Got it, princess?” Vanessa wastes no time before she’s opening her legs and circling one finger into her entrance. She wishes it was Brooke’s finger, but this will have to do for now. She slowly fucks herself with one finger before being sternly prompted to add another. Vanessa gasps and throws her head back as she pushes the second finger in. She continues to finger fuck herself while watching Brooke roll a condom onto the strap and lube it up. 

“Are you ready, baby? Are you ready for mommy’s cock?”

“Yes, mommy, need it so bad, please, please,”

Brooke slowly eases into Vanessa, earning a gasp from the smaller girl. Once she’s in all the way she carefully watches Vanessa’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort. All she sees on Vanessa’s face is fucked out bliss. She slowly pulls out of Vanessa and pushes herself back in with a quick snap of her hips, which elicits a filthy moan from Vanessa. 

“You like that, baby? You like how mommy fucks you?” Vanessa’s too far gone to use her words at this point and Brooke knows this, so she accepts a slow nod from Vanessa. Brooke quickly finds her rhythm, fucking in and out of Vanessa. When Vanessa’s moans get louder and louder Brooke knows she’s close.

“Are you close? Do you wanna cum for mommy? You need to use your words this time, or else I won’t let you finish, understood?” It takes Vanessa a minute to find the words to say, nevermind actually speak them. Vanessa almost starts speaking when a particularly hard snap of Brooke’s hips release a string of obscenities.

“Fuck, mommy, fuck you feel so good. Can I please cum, please? Fuck mommy I need it, can I please please cum?”

“Good girl, cum for mommy. You’ve been such a good girl, cum for me,” Brooke coaxes. 

Vanessa certainly doesn’t need to be told twice as she finishes all over Brooke’s strap. Brooke fucks her slowly through her orgasm and pulls out completely when Vanessa stops squirming. Vanessa is sated and sleepy already, still floating in subspace. Brooke slips out of her harness and grabs a towel to clean the both of them up. When she’s finished she lays beside Vanessa in the bed and pulls her closer, kissing her hair. 

“You were such a good girl, tonight. Go to sleep, baby,”

Vanessa smiles sleepily and succumbs to sleep in mere seconds. 

It’s times like this when Vanessa forgets how dangerous Brooke really is.

  
  


It’s a few days later when Brooke wakes Vanessa up at 6 am with a brush of her lips on Vanessa’s inner thigh. Brooke eats her out slowly until Vanessa is shaking coming down from her orgasm. Brooke emerges from underneath the covers and kisses Vanessa’s cheek.

“Goodmorning, sleeping beauty,” She whispers. “I want you to come to work with me today. I’m making one of the biggest deals of my career. We’re moving over 150 pounds of pure cocaine,” 

Vanessa’s never come to work with Brooke before, sometimes Brooke came back with bruises on her knuckles or a bloody nose, so she’d always assumed Brooke would never let her tag along due to the dangerous nature of her job. 

“Isn’t it dangerous?” questions Vanessa. Brooke nods.    
“That’s why I want you to wear this,” She hands Vanessa some kind of harness.

“This straps around your thigh, and you’ll put this in there,” she says, taking out a small pistol from her bedside drawer. Vanessa’s breath catches in her throat as Brooke hands her the firearm.

‘I also want you to wear that pretty silver Prada dress I bought you last month,” she says grazing her teeth on the bottom of Vanessa’s earlobe. Vanessa nods curtly and stands up to get ready. Brooke follows her into the shower where they slowly grind against one another until both are finishing with the other’s name on their lips. 

Vanessa leaves her dark wavy hair down and cascading down her back, and she puts on the silver Prada dress Brooke insisted on. Brooke helped her strap the little holster on her upper thigh and slipped the firearm in. Brooke looks sleek in an all black catsuit with her short hair styled in elegant finger waves. They leave Brooke’s penthouse in the back of a discreet black car, the driver barely making any eye contact with either of them. Brooke keeps her hand firmly on Vanessa’s thigh the whole way. The ride lasts about half an hour before the car pulls up to a seemingly empty warehouse. Brooke gets out first and holds her hand out for Vanessa to take. They walk towards the building hand in hand.

“Okay-” Brooke starts.”This is it. There’s over 150 pounds of cocaine in here and I have the head of another cartel coming to pick up the load, for just a little over $5 million,”

Vanessa’s mouth practically fell open in shock. 

“That’s a lot of money. But, what if something goes wrong?” Vanessa asks anxiously. 

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen. I promise.” Brooke says, taking Vanessa’s hand and kissing her knuckles. Just as Vanessa was beginning to calm her nerves she hears the sound of footsteps. In walks a group of men, dressed similarly to Brooke in all black.

“Ms. Hytes how lovely to see you,” the man up front says. “And who may this lovely lady be?Hmm,” he says, gesturing over to Vanessa, who stands awkwardly a few feet behind Brooke.

“This is my partner, Vanessa. Vanessa, will you please come introduce yourself, love?”

Vanessa does as she’s told and walks forward to where Brooke stands. When she’s situated herself under Brooke’s arm she reaches out her free hand and presents it to the man. He gently takes her hand and kisses the top of it, instead of shaking it like she intended him to. This deal must be important to Brooke because usually she’d never let anyone touch Vanessa like that. Come to think of it, Vanessa did notice Brooke tightening her grip on her when the man touched her. 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Estevan,”

Neither Brooke nor Estevan make any effort to introduce her to the two men trailing behind Estevan. Vanessa thinks they must not matter very much, probably just there for backup, in case Brooke tries something. 

“Let’s get this settled now, shall we?” Brooke says, leading Vanessa and the men into the next room where there were at least 100 thick blocks of pure cocaine. Brooke smirked as she led the men to her product.

“150lbs of pure cocaine, you won’t find anything better than this,” Brooke explains. The men all hum in approval and circle the heap.

“You said $5 mill?” Estevan asked, eyeing Brooke suspiciously. Brooke nodded,

“All or nothing,” she replied. Estevan steps closer to the two of them. 

“Sounds like a compelling offer, though I’d like to make a few adjustments to our deal,” he says, eyeing Vanessa specifically. Brooke either didn’t notice or was still trying to play coy with him.

“And what might those adjustments be?” asked Brooke. 

“She’s so pretty, ain’t she?” Estevan said eyeing Vanessa. Brooke stiffened and her grip on Vanessa tightened again. 

“Let’s get to the deal,” Brooke demanded.

“Ah ah ah, I’m getting there. What about $10 mil for both the drugs and the pretty little minx you got there,” 

Vanessa could feel Brooke practically vibrating with anger.

“How dare you suggest that, she is not ‘for sale’,you take the drugs or nothing,”

“Hmm I thought you might be that way,” Before Vanessa could even breathe Estevan pulled out a gun and pointed it towards them.

“Looks like I might just have to steal both,” he snarled. Vanessa could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but somehow Brooke seemed calm. Brooke reached for the gun on her belt and pointed it towards Estevan. 

“You think that scares me, bitch? We’re outnumbering you by two, and we’re men for that fact. Nothing you do could stop us,” 

Before Vanessa could even take a deep breath to prepare for the worst, she was being pushed to the ground away from Brooke. Just as fast as she got pushed she heard two gunshots go off. She was afraid to look up. Her eyes slowly gazed up and saw Brooke standing, gun aimed at Estevan. The other two men were no longer there, Vanessa whipped her head around to see if she could find them. When she did she thought maybe her eyes were deceiving her, they both lie dead on the ground, with identical gunshot wounds directly in the middle of their foreheads. It must’ve been Brooke’s doing, there was only smoke coming from the barrel of her gun. Two out of the three men are dead. 

Brooke and Estevan are still staring each other down. In one swift movement Estevan kicks the gun out of Brooke’s hand and sends it flying across the concrete floors. Brooke lunges towards him and knocks his own gun out of his hand. She doesn’t send his pistol flying, like he did hers, but it buys her time to throw a clean punch to the left side of his jaw. He lunges toward her and knocks her clean to the ground and sits on top of her chest, knees pinning her arms to her sides. Brooke struggles to get him off her as he throws a hard punch to her right cheekbone. Vanessa winces as she watches. She knows Brooke can hold her own but she hates seeing Brooke get hit, but she stays put anyway. She certainly didn’t wanna make things worse for Brooke. She focuses her attention back to the fight and what she sees makes her blood run cold. Estevan is still perched on top of her, but this time he has a knife to her throat. Vanessa hadn’t even seen him pull it.

Vanessa’s hands shook as she inched her fingers toward the holster Brooke strapped to her upper thigh. Her breath quickened as she wrapped her fingers around the handle and pulled the firearm out of the holster. She quickly took the gun off safety and aimed it for Estevan’s head. She didn’t even remember pulling the trigger, the only thing she remembers was the sound and then Brooke’s gasp as she realizes what’s happened. Brooke pushes Estevan’s limp body off of her and casually pulls a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the blood off of her face. She crosses the room to Vanessa, who’s still standing there stunned. She’d just killed a man. 

Brooke grabbed her hands and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry I brought you here,”

Vanessa shook her head and smiled.

“I think we make a good team,” she says, grabbing the brief case Estevan carried with him. She opened it up to reveal stacks and stacks of money, easily more than the $5 million he would’ve given them.

“See? We win in the end. You still have me, the money, and the drugs,” Vanessa takes a breath before speaking again, "I wanna come with you again, be your drug baby, or somethin'” 

Brooke laughed a little before smirking and pulling Vanessa close and breathing in her scent.

“Partners in crime?” asked Brooke.

“Partners in crime,” confirmed Vanessa.

  
  
  



End file.
